


I'll show you what it feels like

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Liam mira a sus dedos pintados de rojo, al cadáver en el piso, después a Zayn y le dice:— Mira lo que haz hecho.





	I'll show you what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí y publiqué este one shot en la página de Facebook Ziam Lovers. en Diciembre del año pasado, lo eliminé de ahí cuando dejé la página. Escribí esta historia como regalo para una fan de la página, está inspirado (o algo) en la canción Outside de Calvin Harris y Ellie Goulding.

La sangre roja y caliente cubre completamente sus manos, parte de su camisa verde y sus pantalones negros, tiene salpicones de la misma en la cara, el cabello. A sus pies está el cuerpo sin vida de Emma, con el cuello abierto y la sangre adornando su blusa amarilla, ella jamás se había visto tan hermosa.

La puerta se abre y Zayn entra, se queda petrificado cuando los ve y las llaves se le caen de las manos.

Liam mira a sus dedos pintados de rojo, al cadáver en el piso, después a Zayn y le dice:

— Mira lo que haz hecho.

*

Liam intentó aguantar, jura por Dios que lo hizo, pero fue difícil y no pudo hacerlo. Al irse Zayn no solamente dejó un cajón vacío en su closet, también le dejó el recordatorio latente de que Liam nunca sería suficiente para nadie, ni siquiera para si mismo.

*

Fue fácil encontrar a Emma sola, Liam los estuvo observando durante mucho tiempo, sus rutinas eran monótonas, aburridas, rara vez cambiaban. Así que cuando el miércoles Zayn salió a su reunión semanal con Ant Liam tomó la oportunidad y entró a la casa, con el cuchillo afilado en la mano y un plan especifico a cumplir en su cabeza.

*

Todo iba bien en su relación, lo hicieron todo bien, todo, Liam no entendía por qué Zayn decidió abandonarlo, la explicación que le dio fue bacía y plana, falsa, Liam no entendía, no entendía…

Entonces tres días después de su rompimiento Liam vio a Zayn y Emma de la mano en la cafetería a tres cuadras de la casa de Zayn y todo tuvo sentido.

*

Emma estaba distraída, sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, Liam entró por la puerta trasera sin hacer un solo ruido, se acercó hasta quedar tras Emma y en un rápido movimiento le cortó la yugular.

*

Zayn le había dicho que lo amaba y le juró que siempre estarían juntos, Zayn le dijo que Liam era todo en su vida y le juró amor eterno.

Zayn no le dijo que su amor tenía fecha de vencimiento. No le dijo que su amor eterno solo duraría ocho meses y medio y que después de que terminaran Zayn actuaría como si Liam jamás hubiera existido, como si fuera nadie.

Zayn lo dejó completamente fuera de su vida. Liam iba a hacer lo mismo.

*

Liam sólo vio a Emma dos veces antes de que Zayn lo dejara por ella, pero esas dos veces fueron suficientes para que Liam notara que Emma era todo lo que él no era.

Ella era perfecta.

*

Liam pasa sobre Emma y acorrala a Zayn contra la puerta, Zayn está temblando, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración contenida.

Liam le pone una mano en la cara, lo acaricia y lo deja pintado de rojo, suavemente le dice —: Mira lo que haz hecho, amor, abre tus malditos ojos y mira.

Zayn no reacciona, comienza a sollozar, Liam deja de acariciarlo y le aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.

— ¡Mira!

Zayn abre los ojos de golpe, mira a Liam y después hacia donde Emma, muerta en el piso.

— Es hermosa, ¿no crees?

Zayn asiente con la cabeza.

— Jamás se había visto tan hermosa.

Y lo besa.

*

Emma se sigue viendo hermosa cuando la descuartizan, la meten en bolsas y la tiran en distintas partes de la ciudad.

*

Zayn regresa con Liam. Liam le jura amor eterno, le jura que es su vida entera y después de un año lo deja por Andrew, un estudiante de Geología que trabaja de medio tiempo en un restaurant al que Liam y Zayn fueron tres veces.

*

Cuatro meses después, mientras Liam besa a Andrew fuera de su trabajo antes de ir a su casa, por su rabillo del ojo ve a Zayn, observándolos.


End file.
